Unrelenting Force (Skyrim)
'''Unrelenting Force '''is a Dragon Shout in '' ''and is also the shout featured in the gameplay trailer. It is the very first shout that most players going through the game learn. Overview The first and second words of Unrelenting Force will stagger enemies caught in its wake for a short amount of time. When the third word is used, the target is thrown backward and temporarily ragdolled, inflicting additional environmental damage upon impact. Large creatures such as dragons will not be thrown, but will be staggered for longer. If a dragon is using a breath attack at the Dragonborn and this Shout is used, the attack will be stopped prematurely and the dragon will become staggered. Ethereal creatures, children, Dragon Priests, and fish are not affected at all by Unrelenting Force. It is also possible to stop Unrelenting Force with a ward. All magicka users such as Necromancers, and particularly medium to high level conjurers and mages will use Wards as much as they can, so use it sparingly. This Shout is unique in the fact that only one Dragon Soul is required to get the full power of the Shout. The Greybeards will provide the Dragonborn with their knowledge of the next two words, removing the need to obtain additional dragon souls to unlock them. Trivia *Some Draugr are capable of using a one or two-word strength Unrelenting Force Shout. Draugr Death Overlords are capable of using a three-word strength Unrelenting Force Shout. Getting hit with it temporarily ragdolls the Dragonborn, in a similar fashion aesthetically to the event of Death. *Draugr Deathlords, Overlords, Scourge Lords and in very rare cases Draugr Scourges all use Unrelenting Force, and in many cases they all use it as much as they possibly can, whenever they can, until theyre killed. This can be seriously problematic if there are multiple Draugr present. *Sometimes the Draugr miss. Approach them fast enough and an odd glitch comes up when they'll turn in a random direction and Shout there, giving you a good chance to kill them off. There seems to be a threshold for the Shouts, as not all of them can ragdoll the Player. Getting hit point blank seems to have a 50-50 chance of a knockback, while getting hit from about 3 to 5 metres away has a 70% chance of a knockback. When multiple Deathlords are present, they combine thier Shouts. If this happens the player can be ragdolled in one hit and land on the ground unable to attack for a maximum of 30 seconds. *Can be augmented with Force Without Effort, increasing the stagger effect of an uncharged shout. *With the addition of the Dragonborn addon and completion of a Quest, the option to use Dragonborn Force becomes available. With this, almost any low level enemy will be blown away and disintegrate, while more powerful opponents, will only suffer heavier direct physical damage and environmental damage. It also makes it easier to blow enemies off cliffs or mountains. *Ulfric Stormcloak knows and can perform this Shout, and it was this Shout that he used against High King Torygg during their battle for the throne. If you choose the Empire, he will use it in the final battle. *This is the second shout witnessed by the Dovahkiin as well as the second shout used in Alduin's first appearance. The shout is used immediately once Alduin lands after summoning his meteor storm, and presumably sends the Executioner outside of the village walls, as neither he nor his body are seen again. Word Wall ru:Безжалостная сила Category:Dragon Shouts Category:Skyrim: Magic